Computer systems and related technology affect many aspects of society. Indeed, the computer system's ability to process information has transformed the way we live and work. Computer systems now commonly perform a host of tasks (e.g., word processing, scheduling, and database management) that prior to the advent of the computer system were performed manually. More recently, computer systems have been coupled to one another and to other electronic devices to form both wired and wireless computer networks over which the computer systems and other electronic devices can transfer electronic data. As a result, many tasks performed at a computer system (e.g., voice communication, accessing electronic mail, controlling home electronics, web browsing) include electronic communication between a number of computer systems and/or other electronic devices via wired and/or wireless computer networks.
In particular, electronic messaging has become an important method for communicating. Computer system users often send and receive electronic messages (e.g., electronic mail messages, instant messages, faxes, news group postings, etc.,) to exchange information with one another. For example, to create an electronic mail message, a sending user typically selects a new message option from within an electronic mail application. In response to the selection, the electronic mail application displays one or more fields (e.g., a To field, a Body field, etc.) that can receive user entered data. The sending user then enters data (e.g., at a keyboard) into the displayed fields. When appropriate, the sending user can save the electronic mail message as a draft or send the electronic mail message to a recipient user (e.g., by selecting the appropriate “save” or “send” control within the electronic mail application).
Sending the electronic mail message may cause the electronic mail message to be routed from the sending user's computer system, through a sending mail server, across a network, to a receiving mail server that stores electronic mail messages for a recipient user. To view the electronic mail message, the recipient user establishes a connection from an electronic mail application to the receiving mail server. Establishing the connection can cause all electronic mail messages sent to the recipient user, including the mail message from the sending user, to be transferred from the receiving mail server to the recipient user's computer system and stored at the recipient user's computer system. After the electronic mail message from the sending user is transferred and stored, the recipient user may manipulate an input device, such as, for example, a mouse, within the electronic mail application to view the stored electronic mail message.
In addition to electronic mail applications, computer system users can also use other messaging applications to send, receive, and store other different types of electronic messages. Unfortunately, different types of electronic messages (e.g., electronic mail messages, instant messages, faxes, blog entries, voice messages, etc.) are typically stored in different data formats. For example, a data format used to store one type of electronic message, such as, for example, an instant message, typically differs from the data format used to store other different types of electronic message, such as, for example, a news group posting. Thus, to access a specified type of electronic message, a user is required to use a messaging application that can access data stored in the data format corresponding to the specified type of electronic message. For example, a user is typically required to use an instant messaging application to access instant messages, or a fax console to send or receive a fax transmission.
Further, messaging applications are typically configured to access only a few, or even only one, type of electronic message and cannot generally be used to access other additional types of electronic messages. That is, messaging applications are typically designed to access data stored in a limited number of data formats, and potentially only one data format, that corresponds to one or more specified electronic message types. For example, an instant message application is typically configured to access data stored in one or more instant message data formats but is typically not configured to access data stored in fax data formats.
Additionally, some data formats can be application specific. Thus, two messaging applications configured to access the same type of electronic messages may nonetheless use different data formats to store electronic message data. For example, a first electronic mail application may store electronic mail messages using a first data format, while a second electronic mail application stores electronic mail messages using a second different data format. Thus, a messaging application developed to access electronic messages of a particular type may not be able to access all electronic messages of the particular type. For example, an electronic mail message stored in the first data format by the first electronic mail application may not be accessible to the second electronic mail application (e.g., that can only access electronic mail messages stored in the second data format).
Also, each different messaging application typically stores corresponding electronic messages in a different database. For example, an instant messaging application can store instant messages in an instant messaging database, an electronic mail application can store electronic mail messages in an electronic mail messaging database, a news group reader can store news group postings in a news group database, and a fax application can store faxes in a fax format, etc.
Accordingly, most, if not all, computer systems include a number of messaging applications for storing and accessing message data stored in different data formats and residing in different databases. For example, a computer system can include an electronic mail application for accessing electronic mail messages, an instant message application for accessing instant message, a fax console or other type of fax application for accessing faxes, etc. Using multiple electronic messaging applications can be time consuming, for example, when a user desires to access all available electronic messages corresponding to a specified entity. If the desired electronic messages are stored in different data formats and/or reside in different databases, each messaging application will have to perform a separate search for desired electronic messages. For example, the user may be required to switch to an electronic mail application (or even switch between multiple electronic mail applications) to search for electronic mail messages, switch to an instant message application to search for instant messages, switch to a voice message application to search for voice messages, and switch to a fax application to receive message information. Having multiple messaging applications perform searches for electronic messages potentially results in an undesirable expenditure of time and computer system resources.
Searches and queries for specific electronic messages or electronic message related data must also be performed separately at each of the electronic messaging applications. That is, a user would be required to use an electronic mail application to search for electronic mail messages. However, the user typically could not use the electronic mail application to search for stored instant messages, voice messages, or fax messages, unless the electronic mail application has the capability of treating them as attachments to the electronic mail message, a solution which may not always be available. Having to perform separate searches at each messaging application can be particularly problematic when the electronic message type is unknown. The user may be required to execute searches in each of a number of different messaging applications to locate a single electronic message. Therefore systems, methods, computer program products, and data structures for more efficiently storing and accessing message related data would be advantageous.